A Tutor's Voice
by Galateagirl
Summary: It's over, guys. I rejoice! If you want a sequel, tell me!
1. Introducing Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own DP. Tell me what you think in the reviews guys, I wanna make this one long and interesting. Plot ideas and Constructive Criticism are most helpful and Plot ideas may be used. Thank you!

Jazz was sitting at the desk outside the principal's office. As the principals assistant she had a lot of "duties" or in other word, stuff too boring to interest the principal himself. Right now she was going through the attendance sheets handed in by all the teachers. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as her eyes began to glaze over.

A girl walked into the office. She was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved black tunic with lavender embroidery running down the center. She had shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes.

The girl looked around the office shyly.

Jazz took pity on her. "Hi, I'm Jazz, the principal's assistant."

The girl walked up to Jazz's desk. "Hi, I'm Sam, Sam Manson. I'm new. I think you have my schedule."

"Oh, yes. Here it is." Jazz handed the schedule to the girl. "Hey it looks like you're in some of my brother's classes. You're a freshman, right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well say hi to Danny for me, ok? Danny Fenton?"

The girl smiled. "OK. I've got to go though. I don't want to miss all of first period."

Jazz smiled as the girl walked away. She seemed nice.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Mr. Barackman wanted to start banging his head against the wall. A student had asked his to explain the Pythagorean theorem **again**. He was just about to start his now memorized lecture on it when a girl walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Sam Manson. I'm new."

About three or four students looked up from their desks.

"Take a seat where ever you like, Ms. Manson. I was just about to explain the Pythagorean theorem,' said Mr. Barackman, in falsely cheery tone. "For the hundredth time." He muttered as he turned back to the board.

Sam looked around. There was only one seat left next to a particularly scruffy but cute boy with black hair and blue eyes. Sam walked over and sat down.

An African-American boy with green eyes and a black beret sat behind her. "Hey pretty lady," he said. "Are you taken?"

The girl smiled without even looking over at him. "Tuck, you tried the same line with me before. Try to be original."

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you said you lived in New York!"

"I did. My parent decided to move because they thought the city was making me morbid."

The scruffy boy leaned over to them. "Tuck? You know her?"

"Yeah Danny. Ya know the biking camp my parents sent me to? Sam was there too. We hung out."

Mr. Barackman turned around with a very irritated look on his face. "Ms. Manson, if you think you have the right to ignore your first class then why don't _you_ explain the Pythagorean theorem."

Most students would mumble something along the line of a "no" and that was what Mr. Barackman expected. Sam never did what people expected her to do.

She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom with a purposeful stride. She took the piece of chalk from Mr. Barackman. "OK." She said, taking up position as teacher. "Who doesn't get the Pythagorean theorem?" Ten hands warily rose into the air. "Ok then," said Sam, Enjoying the sense of power. "Who has a camera?" Two hands rose into the air. "Ok tuck, you're camera-boy. Take a picture of the board once I'm done and send it to the people who ask."

"Will do." Tucker said, laughing. He loved it when Sam pulled stunts like this.

Mr. Barackman stood in a corner, stunned.

"Now, everybody take notes," Sam ordered. Notebooks and pens were whipped out from every bag. "This is the Pythagorean Theorem..."

OoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOº

Danny was talking to Tucker as he put his books back in his locker. "I think I actually learned something!" he said with his eyes wide. "How does she do that?"

"Magic." Said a voice behind him.

He whipped around to find Sam leaning against the locker next to his. "And a stroke of genius, of course."

"Seriously, Sam, the photos were a stroke of genius. About 30 people asked me for a copy." said Tucker.

The trio started to head off to lunch. She had already become part of the tightly knit group.

Danny had an idea. "Hey Sam, do you think you could tutor me? I need to boost my grades."

"Ummm, okay?"

"Yes!" Danny said. "Thank you!"

Dash walked right up to Danny. "Hey Fentina! Who's the new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Hey Fenton!" Sam said to Danny. "Who's the idiot?"

Tucker nearly fell over laughing. Dash turned maroon. "I'll get you later, Fenton!"

Danny turned and smiled at Sam. She was grinning.

"Man," Tucker said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "That was good."


	2. Fights and Friends

Disclaimer: See last chapter.

"Tucker, just don't-"

"Sam, I thought we went over this at camp," Tucker said as they dodged teens eating lunch. " nothing you say will get me to stop eating meat and become a ultra recycling-thingy."

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarian." Sam and Danny said at the same time.

Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow at Danny. "How'd you know that?"

"I don't know. I just knew." Danny said, mystified.

Sam gave him an odd look and turned around.

Into Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl in school.

Unfortunately for Paulina's outfit, Sam loved her salad covered in ranch dressing. Unfortunately for Sam, she had no idea she had just hit the queen of high school.

The cafeteria went silent to look at the results of this action.

Paulina looked down at her outfit in shock. The pink cashmere sweater was completely and utterly ruined.

Sam gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Paulina glared at Sam with fire in her eyes. "You goth freak! Look at what you did to my outfit! It's ruined!"

Sam looked annoyed. "Look, I said I'm sorry. I'll pay to have it dry-cleaned and-"

"You better!" Paulina said. "Why can't geeks like you watch where they're going? Why can't losers just stay in their place?"

Sam felt tears start to rise. She bit her lip and looked around for help from Danny and Tucker. Danny looked as shocked and enraged as Paulina. Tucker had a sympathetic look on his face but didn't want the most popular girl in school after him too.

Suddenly a girl came to Sam's rescue. "Look Paulina, she said she's sorry. Just drop it and move on. I know you have another sweater in your locker. Just go change and stop being such a spoiled brat."

With that Sam and the most courageous girl in school turned around and walked away.

"Thank you so much." Sam said for the fifth time as she and her new friend walked to advanced English.

"Don't sweat it." Said Emma.

Sam looked at her new friend in admiration. Emma was about 5' 8'' with blonde curls, green eyes and tons of jewelry. She had a ring on every finger of her hand. Up to this point she had been at about medium popularity but now she was at Sam's level, the lowest of low. The greatest part about it was that, like Sam she didn't care.

Danny walked up to the pair and said, "Can I talk to Sam?"

"Sure." Said Emma. "See you in English Sam!"

Danny pulled Sam down the hallway and then said, "What were you thinking?"

"Huh?", said a very confused Sam.

"Smashing your tray into Paulina like that! You've probably ruined all my chances with her! You're such an idiot!"

Sam felt her eyes widen. "Your chances? She didn't even see you, for one and for two, I doubt she'd glance in your direction. She's a shallow snob with no thoughts about anything but herself!"

"Don't say that!", Danny yelled. "She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, but what else? What else do you like about her?"

"She's… ummm… nice?"

Sam started laughing hysterically.

"Arrrrgh! If you weren't a girl I'd-"

Sam raised her violet eyes to Danny's electric blue ones. "You'd what? Defend the honor of your 'girlfriend'? Hit me because I didn't fawn over her? Didn't throw myself off a cliff because I messed up her sweater?" Sam turned and started walking to English. "Sorry Danny, but I have a brain and a life."

Sam took a deep breath and walked up to Danny's locker. "Where do you want to study?" she muttered, looking above his head.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam's eyes narrowed and she looked into Danny's eyes. "I said I'd tutor you and I don't go back on my word." She sighed, "And I wanted to apologize. I know you like her. I don't but you do so I'll back off, OK?"

Danny looked stunned. He had never seen defeat taken this gracefully. "Ooookay." He said.

"When and where?" Sam said, all business.

"How about your-"

"Wrong answer. Please try again.", Sam said, smiling.

"OK. What about a classroom?"

"Sounds good. But I haven't asked anybody so let's do it in a classroom tommorow. For today let's go to your house."

"Sounds good." Danny said smiling. _She's not so bad_, Danny thought. _Just makes horrifically bad first impressions._

"Do you want to invite Tucker along?"

"Nah, he's busy wooing Valerie"

They both heard a shout of, "Please Go out with me! I'm begging you!" in Tuckers voice. They both laughed.

"Or at least trying to." Danny said.


	3. A Voice

Disclaimer: See last chapter. I do own the song. Please tell me what you think of it.

Danny continued on his nightly patrol of Amity Park as an invisible Danny Phantom.

He had learned a lot during the one hour of tutoring with Sam. For example Robert Frost wrote Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening, just in time for his English test.

_Hello, what's this,_ Danny thought. _Somebody's living in the mansion? It's been abandoned for years. _He shrugged_, might as well check it out._

The inside was super fancy. It was filled with maids and butlers and a bowling ally.

On the second floor there was a old woman listening to punk rock. That raised some eyebrows in Danny's mind.

On the third floor there were two rooms.

He checked out one of the rooms. It was a huge stereo. There were speakers in the floor, in the walls and on the ceiling. Clearly it was made for total music immersion. He wished he could play some of his music in here.

He floated through the door of the other room on the third floor. He stood in awe of the mass of purple and black.

Each wall was a deep purple mixed in with a tiny bit of blue. The curtains were made of black lace and there was a black shag carpet. The bed was the most comfortable bed he had ever seen, a canopy bed with a huge purple comforter and with black lace curtains.

One wall was a huge bookcase filled with hundreds of books, all worn down with use. A sliding ladder was attached to the bookcase to reach the upper shelves. There were a ton of CD cases in the bottom three shelves.

As Danny walked over to look at this persons taste in music he heard the Voice for the first time.

The voice was emanating from behind a purple door, which he assumed lead to the bathroom. The Voice was at the chorus of a rock song Danny had heard on the radio a fews days ago.

It (_She_, he supposed. The Voice sounded feminine.) sang:

I wish I wasn't here

I wish I wasn't now

I wish I wasn't

Angry

So complicated

Misunderstood

I wish I wasn't -- me right now

'cause it's getting on my last nerve

I wish I wasn't--

Awkward

Spacey

Annoying

I wish I wasn't -- me right now

'cause its getting on my last nerve.

Danny went intangible through the window and flew home. As he lay down on his bed he thought about what he'd heard.

The voice was nearly indescribable. It was rich and soothing yet so filled with emotion. Whoever she was she sounded nice and friendly yet frustrated. He could totally relate to her. For some odd reason he felt a strong bond with her.

He smiled to himself.

Clearly this room and this voice was worth a few more visits.


	4. Coming Closer

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. And I don't own Wicked. Please review if you're reading this. I need Happy thoughts.

Danny ran out of English to reach Sam. He stood outside of the Science lab waiting for her class to be released.

The moment she walked out of the door he picked her up and swung her around.

When he put her down, Sam smiled and said, "Not that I'm not enjoying this but what is this about?"

Danny whipped out his newly graded test. "Check it out.", he said proudly.

A B+ was written at the top of the paper.

"Oh my god! Danny that's so great!" Sam threw her arms around his neck.

Without thinking about it Danny kissed her.

"Eww... look at the loser lovebirds!"

Danny blushed and pulled away from Sam. He looked at the floor. When he looked up Sam was glaring at him.

"That never happened." She said.

"Got it."

They started to walk to lunch, making sure they kept a good two feet between them at all times.

"And one more thing."

"Yeah, Sam."

"I blame you."

So Sam continued to tutor Danny. Danny's grades rose higher than ever before. This made everybody happier and everything was good.

Danny continued to visit the voice. He began to think of the singing as his own command performance. He loved just sitting inside her room in ghost form and listening to her sing.

He didn't want to tell anybody about her. Except Tucker.

Tucker looked at him incredulously. "So let me see if I'm hearing you correctly. You have a crush on a girl who you've never seen, spoken to or come in contact with in any way."

Danny sat down. "Basically." He said. "But she's so…perfect, So… there."

Tucker thought for a moment. "I have an idea how you could find her."

"Yeah", Danny said eagerly.

"Why don't you try out for the yearly freshman musical. It's supposed to be Wicked this year. You could be Fiyero. If the girl's that good I'm sure she'll be trying out."

"I dunno..", said Danny. "I can't sing that well…"

"Danny, you're just shy. Just practice your song and you'll do fine.", Tucker looked at his watch. "I have to go. I have a girl to catch." Danny snorted. Tucker glared at him. "And you need to be at tutoring." Tucker said smugly.

"Shoot." Danny scrambled behind a dumpster, turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards his house."

"And that's how Emily Dickinson became a world famous plumber."

"Mmm-hmm.", said Danny staring into the distance.

"Hah! I knew it. You," Sam said accusingly. "are not paying attention."

"Unnnhh." Danny groaned.

"Fine, Danny." Sam said, clearing the books off the table. "What's on your mind?"

"Girls." Danny replied truthfully, thinking of the Voice.

"Well, obviously." Sam snorted. Danny looked up surprised. "Any girl in particular?"

"Paulina." Danny said.

"I really don't know what you see in her but I promised not to say bead things about her. Do you need advice?"

"What?"

"Well, this** is** tutoring. You might as well learn **something**." Sam said. "As a question and the great Goth will answer." She said putting on a fake mystical accent.

Danny smiled. "Ok…what do girls like in guys?"

Sam thought for a second. "Well, for one girls mainly like artistic guys. Some will go for football players but we think it's really cute if a guys plays an instrument or draws or acts or something like that."

Danny sat up. "I draw."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Really? Can I see some of your sketches?"

"umm..sure.", Danny said. He pulled a thick sketchbook out of his backpack.

"Wow.." Sam said. She flipped through the book. "These are really good." She stopped and stared at a page. "Is..Is that me?" She said cautiously.

Danny looked over her shoulder and blushed. It was a picture of Sam bent over her notes with her face slightly turned towards the artist.

"Umm…Yeah."

Sam looked up at him. "Thanks Danny." She looked really touched. She closed the book and handed it to him. "That's the kind of thing you would do for the girl, give her a sketch you made. It's really nice and touching and sweet and all girls drool over that sort of thing."

Danny decided to change the subject. "I was planning on trying out for Wicked."

"Hey, me too. I want to be Elphaba." Sam said.

"I want to be Fiyero." Danny said. He stopped, realizing what she'd said. "I didn't know you sung. Or acted."

"Yeah. I'm big on acting and singing." Sam glanced at her watch. "Oh, god. It's really late. I have to go." She gathered her stuff. "Bye, Danny!" She called over her shoulder.

Danny smiled to himself. _That was nice, _he thought. _She's a really great person._


	5. The Audition

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Wicked is owned by Gregory McGuire/Steve Orenstein. Wicked's songs are written by Stephen Schwartz. Review please! Tell me if I need to get back in character or need to elaborate on anything.

**Nota Bene:** BoldSong lyrics. If you haven't seen Wicked, Elphaba is the wicked witch of the west but is actually good. No Good Deed is the song where she decides to go bad because nobody will help or accept her. Fiyero is her lover/boyfriend.

Sam wore a deep blue shirt with a rather low neckline the next day. She also wore jeans. The only par of her that spoke of her normal gothic personality were her combat boots.

Danny looked at her outfit. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm just nervous for the auditions." She said. She was slightly bouncing up and down.

"Calm down. They're in an hour. You are prepared, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, goth girl!" said a feminine voice with a slight accent.

Sam's face filled with fury. "What, Barbie?" she responded with venom in her voice.

"You are trying out for Elphaba, _verdad_?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am so you might want to just give up now and try out for Chorus."

"I don't think so, Paulina."

"I have gotten the lead role in every play produced in this school, ever." Paulina hissed at Sam. "If you think you are taking this lead away from me you, _senorita_, have another think coming."

"Bring it on." Sam said. With that Sam flounced away leaving an extremely outraged looking Paulina in the hall.

Danny was finishing his audition

"**Dancing through life**

**Mindless and careless**

**Make sure you're where less**

**Trouble is rife**

**Woes are fleeting**

**Blows are glancing**

**When you're dancing**

**Through life"**

Danny sat down in his seat after the applause, which was louder than he expected.

For the audition the kids had to sing a song from Wicked and act along with it instead of reading lines and singing separately.

Paulina had already gone. She sang **Defying** **Gravity** pretty badly. She couldn't each most of the high notes but was otherwise really good.

Mr. Lancer, who was in charge of the play looked around the auditorium and said, "Well it looks like every body has auditioned. The results will be-"

"Wait!"

Everybody turned around in their seats to see Sam walking down the aisle of the theater.

"I haven't gone yet." She said, blushing slightly as she felt everybody's eyes on her.

"Okay." Mr Lancer said. "What song will you be singing?"

"**No Good Deed**." Sam said. She climbed on stage, got on her knees and bent over an imaginary book.

The background music started playing.

Sam chanted desperately:** Eleka nahmen nahmen**

**Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen**

**Eleka nahmen nahmen**

**Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:**

Sam groaned and jumped to her feet with a bang. She paced around the stage and sang with great feeling:

**What good is this chanting?**

**I don't even know what I'm reading!**

**I don't even know which trick I ought to try**

Sam looked out into the audience in desperation.

**Fiyero, where are you?**

**Already dead, or bleeding?**

**One more disaster I can add to my**

**Generous supply?**

Sam collapsed to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest and bent her head. The audience was nearly on their feet. This was the most dramatic and most completely believable performance they had seen yet.

Sam slowly raised her head, with her eyes full of grief, fury and passion. She sang:

**No good deed goes unpunished**

Sam stood up again and glared into the audience with her hands clenched. She spat out, still singing:

**No act of charity goes unresented**

**No good deed goes unpunished**

**That's my new creed**

She got an amazing look of grief and self-pity on her face.

**My road of good intentions**

**Led where such roads always lead**

**No good deed**

**Goes unpunished!**

Sam let her head droop against her chest and hugged herself. She lifted her head and looked right above her, as if looking for ghosts. She called softly:

**Nessa: **

**Doctor Dillamond:**

**Fiyero:**

Sam threw her arms to her sides and threw back her head to belt/scream out the next word.

**Fiyero!**

Sam began to pace across the stage again. She would look into the audience every so often and then look away as if guilty.

**One question haunts and hurts**

**Too much, too much to mention:**

She held her hands out in front of her. She asked the captivated audience,

**Was I really seeking good**

**Or just seeking attention?**

She looked away from the audience as if ashamed.

**Is that all good deeds are**

**When looked at with an ice-cold eye?**

**If that's all good deeds are**

**Maybe that's the reason why**

Sam threw her arms up in the air and looked sky-wards.

**No good deed goes unpunished**

Sam pointed into the audience.

**All helpful urges should be circumvented**

**No good deed goes unpunished**

Sam filled her voice with sarcasm.

**Sure, I meant well - **

**Well, look at what well-meant did:**

Sam gave a look of utter defeat. She put her hands up as if to stop something.

**All right, enough - so be it**

**So be it, then:**

Sam slowly lowered her arms and bent her head slightly.

**Let all Oz be agreed**

She widened her eyes to the audience.

**I'm wicked through and through**

She looked off stage desperately as if in mourning.

**Since I can not succeed**

Sam looked into the audience.

**Fiyero, saving you**

**I promise no good deed **

**Will I attempt to do again**

Sam belted out the next lines as loudly as she could.

**Ever again**

**No good deed**

**Will I do**

Sam threw up her arms into the air with a powerful stance.

**again!**

The audience sat in silence for a minute in complete shock. Then they all stood up and cheered for Sam's performance. Everybody was clapping except for two people.

Paulina wasn't clapping because she refused to encourage her competition. She was fuming in her seat.

Danny was in a state of shock. He had found the Voice.


	6. Meeting the Voice and Coming Closer

**Disclaimer**: Yada, yada. You know the drill. I couldn't possibly own DP. Please review people. I need the inspiration.

Danny sat on the purple comforter having an argument with himself while listening to the Voice sing, "Me vs. the World" by HalO Friendlies.

_Black and Purple. So clearly Sam's color scheme_. He thought.

_No!_ his other half thought. _There are other goth girls in Amity park. Or maybe it's a girl in college._

_Sam's voice is the Voice. Get used to it._

_Never! It's Paulina I bet._

_Riiight. Have fun being delusional._

The bathroom door opened releasing steam with it.

Out of the door walked Sam, with her hair dripping. _Told ya so._

The good news was she was wearing a towel. The bad news was that she was wearing only a towel. Danny was too startled to notice.

"It IS you! I should have known!" Danny shouted, floating in mid-air. "How could you not tell me!"

Sam surprisingly did not look fazed in the slightest. She mainly looked angry. "Whoa, calm down, ghost boy. Number one, what are you doing in my room? Number two, what's your name? You're Inviso-bill, right? And number three, what about me is bugging you?"

Danny was fuming. "To answer your questions, I like listening to you sing, my name's Danny PHANTOM and you're you! You're Sam!"

"What's so bad about me being myself? I'm no the one sneaking into girl's bedrooms in the middle of the night." Sam stated, a little insulted. "And you're the cold. So what?"

"I'm not-" Danny stopped, puzzled. "Wait. Why on earth would you call me the cold?"

"You make the room freezing after my showers! I've complained to my parents over and over about a problem that you were causing! They spent a lot of money checking the heating in my room."

Danny looked a little ashamed. "Sorry." He muttered.

Sam softened. "That's okay."

She sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her. Danny floated over and sat down.

"So…" Sam said. "What did you say your name was again?"

Danny started blushing furiously as he realized what Sam was, or, in fact, wasn't wearing. "Danny Phantom." He put his hand behind his neck and looked around the room awkwardly.

"Hold on." Sam said, staring at him. "Turn towards me."

Danny did and looked into her violet eyes.

Sam looked into his eyes for a few minutes. She tentatively put a hand on Danny's cheek.

_Well, this is awkward_, Danny thought. He said, "I am solid, ya know."

Sam laughed and took her hand away from his face. "I have no idea how, but-" Sam muttered.

"What?" Danny said.

"Nothing. …So… you listened to me sing?"

"Yeah."

"How often?"

Danny blushed. "Well, every night."

"Was I good?"

"What?"

"I said, was I good?"

Danny looked into her eyes, shocked. He had never realized how unaware Sam was.

"You're incredible." He said, simply.

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. "So," she said. "What's it like being a ghost?"

"Huh?" Danny said increduously. He had never been asked that question before.

"Ya know, with all the cool powers. What's it like to fly? What's it like to turn invisible?" Sam seemed really excited about this.

Danny looked at her. She seemed genuinely curious. "You're… you're not scared."

"No way. I mean, the town thinks your evil but hey, you just complimented my singing voice. You can't be all bad."

Danny looked at her for a second and laughed.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny and Sam talked into the night, joking like old friends and flirting a bit.

Danny looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "Oh god. I have to go."

He started toward the window to leave but Sam said, "Wait, Danny."

Danny turned back. "Yeah.", he said smiling.

Sam was blushing hugely. "You can…umm…come back again if you want."

Danny looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's nice to know someone's listening to me." She said, smiling slightly.

Danny grinned and flew away. He was still grinning as he fell asleep in his own bed.


	7. Teasing and Taunting

Disclaimer: See every other chapter! If you can't remember…well, my sympathies friend. Review please. Give me Story titles. I know Tutor and Voice is a really bad title.

Sam came into school the next day in a black baby-doll t-shirt and black jazz pants. She was back in black and loving it.

Danny laughed when he saw her shirt. "That's great." He said grinning.

The t-shirt said, "When I take over the world, you're on my list." in orange, curly letters.

"Thanks." Said Sam, with a huge grin on her face. "Do you know when the cast list is going up?" She said, her smile sinking a little.

"After lunch, I think." Said Danny, pulling his stuff out of his locker.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Not really. I don't really care that much about getting the part."

Sam looked shocked. "But you were fantastic! And anyway," she asked with a curious smile on her face. "Why did you try out if you didn't care about it?"

Danny smiled. "I wanted a question answered and it was." He said simply. Sam, being the understanding friend she was let the subject drop.

They walked to first period side-by-side.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Hey, Tucker!"

Tucker turned when he saw his two best friends. "Hey Sam. Hey Danny. What's up?"

"I have a question to ask you." Sam said.

"Okay, shoot."

"What do you know about the ghost boy?"

Tucker and Danny stopped in their tracks. They looked worriedly at each other and ran to catch up with Sam before she realized they fell behind.

"Well…" Tucker said, thinking through his answer carefully. "I know Danny Phantom saves the town over and over again-"

"How do you know? The rest of the town seems to think he's evil. And how do you know his name's Danny Phantom? I thought everyone called him Inviso-bill."

Sam thought, _This should be good._

The author would like to point out that unlike the rest of Amity Park, Sam was not as dumb as a bag of bricks and made the connection. But of course, Danny and Tucker couldn't know this. They'll find out later in the story. On with it!

"Umm...well," Tucker said. "He …um...saved me...one time from..."

"A dragon ghost!" Danny said.

"Yeah. Right." Tucker said, looking relieved. "Anyway, how would you know about him?"

"He came into my room last night." Sam said.

"Did he now." Said Tucker, glancing at Danny mischievously.

Danny turned bright red and glared back at him. "What'd you think of him?"

"Well, I think he's nice, and cute. Hot…maybe. But a little stuck up." Danny raised his eyebrows, turning redder. Sam continued. "And he had a hard time admitting he was wrong. And he was obsessed with his hair."

"I'm not-!" Danny started to say, raising his hand to his hair.

"What, Danny?" Sam said innocently.

"Nothing." he growled. They walked into class as the bell rang.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

After lunch Sam raced to the message board. Mr. Lancer was walking away from it in the opposite direction. She increased her speed, intent on being the first to read the list's sacred contents.

Tucker called after her, "It's not going anywhere!"

Danny ran after her. He wanted to see what part he got. He stopped when he saw Sam's stricken look.

"Sam.." he touched her arm softly. "Sam it's okay. You're really good. If you got a small part, it's ok."

"I…I…" Sam was really shocked.

Danny turned to the list and read.

Elphaba – Sam Manson

Glinda – Emma Colameh

Fiyero – Danny Fenton

He turned to Sam again. "You did it! We made it!"

Sam's face broke into a grin. "YES!" she screamed. Danny picked her up and twirled her in the air.

Then Sam saw Emma coming down the hallway and broke away from Danny. "Emma, we did it! We're the two stars!"

"YES!" screamed Emma. They jumped around and screamed.

"Hey, what about me?" Danny pouted.

Sam threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Will you geeky lovebirds get a room?" Paulina said.

"We're NOT lovebirds!" Danny and Sam chorused.

"Whatever!" Paulina examined the list. "WHAT! They made me an understudy! For You!"

"Whoa there!" Emma said.

Paulina glared at Sam. "I can't believe a geek like you would get MY part! This face was meant to be onstage!"

"Hey!" Tucker said. Danny just stood on the sidelines, torn between the two.

"You, chica, are going to _pay_. " with that Paulina stalked off.

Sam turned to Danny. "Please?"

Danny sighed, "But-"

Sam fell on her knees. "PLEASE?" she said. She pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fine." He said, looking aggravated.

"I beat Paulina! I beat Paulina!" Sam jumped up and down. Danny watched her and smiled slightly before shaking his head and heading to class.

Tucker and Emma watched this scene silently. Tucker turned to Emma.

"Ten bucks says they get together before the play is produced."

"You're on. Sam'll get them together before the fifth rehearsal."

"You don't know Danny like I do." Tucker said, smiling.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Tucker and Danny shared a fifth period Study Hall without Sam. In it everybody goofed off.

Tucker turned around in his seat to talk to Danny.

"So," he said grinning. "Visited her at night, eh?"

Danny turned bright red. "So?" he muttered.

"Nothing, nothing." Tucker quieted for a second before saying, "Any action I should be knowing about?"

"You have a sick mind, Tuck."

"Just curious. Answer the question."

"We just talked. It was nice."

"About what?"

"About everything."

"Does she know? About you I mean." Tucker said, concerned.

"Of course not!"

"So, you went on a date?"

"No!" said Danny fiercely, turning even redder.

"Do you want to?" said Tucker, grinning ear to ear.

"She's my good friend. We. Just. Talked." And with that Danny walked out.

Tucker grinned. He hadn't said no.


	8. Trouble Started

Disclaimer: Ya know. Thank you all of the wonderful people who compliment me in the reviews. Thank you even more those who ask questions and criticize me and give me advice. Give me title ideas please. Rologirl500 is completely awesome for volunteering title ideas!

Danny and Sam packed up their bags after school and headed to rehearsal. Today, only the principles were rehearsing, so none of the chorus people were there. On the sheet Mr. Lancer had explained it would be this way for the first week or so.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"When are we going to do the tutoring? The rehearsals are going to take all the time."

Sam thought for a second before answering. "You're right, Danny. How about this? Do your homework alone and call me if you have any trouble. We can meet this weekend at your house to study for any tests or quizzes next week."

"Sounds good." Danny said smiling.

oOºOoOºOoOºOo

"Ms. Colameh and Ms. Manson, if you would kindly stop goofing off for a second so we could block this one scene-"

"But, Mr. Lancer," Emma said, making puppy eyes. "This is such a fun song to goof off to."

"Just because I gave you the privilege of choreographing this one scene does not give you the right to abandon all sense of order! Sense and Sensibility, people, _Sense and Sensibility_." Lancer rubbed his eyes. "From the top, people."

Both girls sighed and walked to opposite sides of the stage. They put on thoughtful glances and turned slightly away from each other. The song started.

Emma said, in a purposefully nasally voice.

"Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical"

The audience laughed a little. Sam said, in a serious voice, acting as if unaware of Emma.

My dear Father

They sang together, still faced in opposite directions.

There's been some confusion

Over rooming here at Shiz

Sam sang, seriously again.

But of course, I'll care for Nessa.

Emma sang, hitting high notes beautifully.

But of course, I'll rise above it.

They both sang looking a little guilty.

For I know that's how you'd want me to respond

Yes

There's been some confusion

For you see, my room-mate is-

Emma thought for a little while. Then she sang timidly and quickly.

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar

And altogether quite impossible to describe.

Sam thought for a little while, mocking Emma. Then she said bluntly,

Blonde.

The audience laughed again. Danny chuckled. That sounded like Sam alright.

Emma and Sam started glaring at each other and walked towards each other. Emma stopped and brought a hand to her face, as if in shock.

What is this feeling?

So sudden and new?

Sam sang back to Emma, glaring at her.

I felt it the moment

I laid eyes on you

They both looked out to the audience. Emma stepped forward and sang,

My pulse is rushing:

Sam stepped forward and sang, while bringing her hands to her temples,

My head is reeling

Emma sang, bringing both hands to her face.

My face is flushing

They through their hand to their sides and sang into the audience,

What is this feeling?

Fervid as a flame,

Does it have a name?

Yes!

Having come up with the answer they stood two feet apart and sang into the audience

**Loathing**

They turned to glare and sang at each other.

Unadulterated loathing

Emma took another step towards Sam and pointed at her face

For your face

Sam pinched her nose and sang at Emma, nasally.

Your voice

Emma put her hands on her hips and looked Sam up and down. She retorted.

Your clothing

Sam faked injury and Emily smirked. They both turned to the audience.

Let's just say

They turned to look at each other,

I loathe it all

They circled each other like two boxers in a ring, while looking each other up and down.

Ev'ry little trait, however small

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

They stopped and just glared at each other.

With simple utter loathing

There's a strange exhilaration

They threw their arms into the air.

In such total detestation

They looked into the audience.

It's so pure and strong!

Though I do admit it came on fast

They turned back towards each other to continue their glare-fest.

Still I do believe that it can last

And I will be loathing

Loathing you

My whole life long!

Suddenly the theater went black. People in the audience screamed and ran out. Danny and Sam stayed in their places, unbeknownst to each other.

A deep voice, accompanied with greenish-blue glowing smoke said, "If it's loathing you wish for, it's loathing you'll get."

A huge ghost came into view. A woman with blonde hair and a crown of nettles appeared. She had black holes for eyes and had a spear covered with thorns in one hand.

Danny went ghost and flew up to her. "Who are you?", he yelled.

"I am Abomina, ghost of hate, loathing and utter despisement. I have come to destroy this world with hate." She thudded her spear to the ground causing the room to shake.

"Well, Abomina, go back to where you came from!" Danny blasted her and she did not bat an eyelash.

She disappeared of her own free will and said in that weirdly masculine voice. "We will meet again."

Danny said, "That was weird." He floated back to the ground.

Sam ran towards him. "Danny!"

"Hi Sam." People came back into the theater. Danny looked around. "I have to go."

Sam smiled, a little sadly and said, "I understand. Come back tonight, okay?"

Danny nodded, smiling. He floated through the ceiling as Lancer said, "Okay, people, let's take it from the top."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny changed back into human form behind the dumpster next to the school. He ran to the front door and was about to run inside before Mr. Lancer could see he was gone when he heard, "Yoo-hoo, Danny!"

Danny turned on the spot as he heard the beautiful girl's voice. "Paulina?" He looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly." She giggled. "After all, you _are_ the cutest boy in Casper High."

"Wha-..you…uhhh.." Danny said, stunned by the attention the object of his dreams was giving him.

Paulina grabbed his hand. "Now that you're out of rehearsal, let's go to the mall."

Danny said, "But I-" Paulina kissed him. "Okay, let's go." He smiled dreamily.


	9. Guilt Trip

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah. I don't own Danny Phantom. The Christmas Special was great, though. I apologize profusely to Lady Epur.

Danny lay on his bed, grinning with a dazed look in his eyes. He had just spent three hours in the mall. With _Paulina_. He had another date with her tomorrow. They were going out.

Danny was super excited. The girl of his dreams had asked him out!

But weirdly, he wasn't as happy as he thought he would've felt. It was like he forgot something.

Sam! He shot up in his bed and looked at he clock. Ten PM. He had completely forgotten about going to Sam's house! He had promised.

Danny immediately turned to Danny Phantom and flew to Sam's house. All the time he was thinking about how he could tell her about Paulina. _Paulina._

Sam was lying on the window seat. Apparently she had fallen asleep waiting for him.

Guilt level rising.

Danny picked her up and carried her to bed. She snuggled her head into his chest as he did so and smiled softly.

Danny got a warm smile on his lips. Sam looked so nice and peaceful asleep. He placed her gently on her bed and flew off into the night, with his thoughts now on Sam.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam yawned and rested her head on her desk during homeroom. She closed her eyes and looked as if she was going to take a nap.

Usually this was the time when Danny would be sketching like mad but today he just sat down and stared. He stared at Sam for a little while, then Tucker, then the board and then out the window.

Tucker leaned forward. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam yawned again. "Yeah. I stayed up kinda late."

Tucker smirked at Sanny and then looked back at Sam. "Because of the ghost boy?"

Sam smiled slightly and turned toward tucker. Her hair was a mess. "You could say that."

Danny cringed.

"So what did you to talk about?"

"Nothing. He never came." Sam looked a little sad but smiled at Danny. He tried to smile back but felt super guilty.

Tucker gave Danny an odd look. "Well, that's okay I guess. I mean, I'm sure he had important things to do."

"Yeah, probably." They stood up and headed to their locker to get their chemistry books. "But he promised he'd come. I can't imagine why-"

Paulina walked up to the three some. "Hey Danny." She kissed him very openly. Every guy in the hall glared at Danny and groaned.

Danny just felt ashamed and embarrassed for some reason, as if he shouldn't be doing this, especially in front of Sam. But luckily, his worship for Paulina cleared everything else out of his mind. "Hey Paulina." he said.

Paulina traced shapes on Danny's chest with one arm still around his shoulders. "We're still on for another shopping trip after school, right?"

"Yeah Paulina." Danny said. Something was bothering him again and he couldn't squash it.

Paulina giggled and waved at him. "I'll see you later, boyfriend."

Danny turned around to catch his two best friend's reactions.

Tucker looked merely confused. Sam looked hurt, confused and angry. Tucker saw Sam and started to back away from her.

"So…" Tucker said, trying to break the tension between Sam and Danny, "Who's psyched for chemistry?"

Sam would not be distracted. "You're going out with her?"

"Umm…yes?"

"You skipped rehearsal yesterday for her? You forgot about me for _HER_?"

"Sam. Calm down. Danny can date whoever-" Tucker tried to say before Danny retorted. "So what if I did? Do you have a problem with that?"

Sam almost had steam coming out of her ears. "Yes, I do. You know what I think about her! You could at least have warned me or told me in advance or something! I can't believe you're this shallow!"

Now Danny was mad. "I'm not shallow!"

"Danny, she's probably using you to get to me! She's jealous of me. Has she shown any interest towards you in the past?" said Sam, trying to reason with Danny.

Now Emma came up to them to help Tucker break up the fight. "C'mon you guys. We need to go to class-"

"Shut up! You're just jealous!"

"Of what! Having a pretty date? I don't think so." Sam stormed off with Emma right behind her.

Tucker looked at Danny. "She kinda had a point at the whole warning her part."

"Shut up, Tucker."

"Man, you need help." Tucker ran to catch up with the girls leaving Danny in the hallway all alone.


	10. Fakeout Makeout

Disclaimer: See every other chapter. I'm tired of writing this!

Danny was on his date with Paulina. They were sitting at the food court sharing a smoothie.

"So, Danny…"

"Yes, Paulina." Danny said, sighing. He was so lucky to be here with _her_.

"You know the dance coming up?"

"Yeah." How could he not know? The fliers were everywhere. For once, Danny took the hint. "Will you go with me?"

Paulina giggled and kissed him. "Of course, Danny." Then she pouted, ever so slightly. "Danny, do you like jokes?"

"Mmm-hmm." He thought_, I wonder where Sam is right now. Probably at rehearsal. Which I'm missing. Oh god, Lancer's going to kill me._

"I thought, since your friends don't like me very much, we could play a joke on them on Sunday in the park. Then we will all laugh and be friends."

"Okay, Paulina. Should I tell them to meet you?" Danny said, dazed.

"Oh, no. Tell them to meet you alone. That way it'll be a big fun surprise."

"OK." Danny sighed, but his breath came out blue. He groaned inwardly and said, "Paulina, I'm really sorry but I have to go."

Paulina smiled sweetly and said, "Okay, Danny."

Danny ran off thinking, _Maybe I'll be able to catch the last few minutes of rehearsal._

He went ghost in the men's bathroom and flew through the mall ceiling.

"I know you're out there. Come out and fight." He yelled.

The box ghost appeared.

Closely followed by Valerie Gray, Amity Park's resident teen ghost hunter.

"I see you ghost boy and I'm gonna-"

Danny moaned and took off.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Two Hours later:

Danny hit the ground hard and turned back to human. Luckily, Valerie wasn't there yet, but she was coming.

Danny concentrated and tried to go ghost, but he was too tired. He got to his feet shakily.

There was nowhere to hide. He was right outside Casper High. Valerie would be there in a minute and seeing Danny Fenton where Danny Phantom had been she would put the pieces together.

"Danny?" Danny looked up to see Sam next to him, looking into his eyes worriedly. "Danny, are you o-"

Sam saw Valerie Gray flying towards them with a big gun in her hands. Then she turned back to Danny, to see him battered and beat up, looking desperate. She did what she did best and put the pieces together.

"Ahh.." she said.

And then she kissed Danny.

Danny thoughts went like this. _Why is she kissing me? Distraction? Then she must know-Man this is nice. Ewww…you have a girlfriend. Sam's just your friend. But did she have to kiss me? Well, she is the smart one so I think so. She's a good kisser. I'm going to start blocking you out. You're just gross. Well, she **is**. HOW LONG HAS SHE KNOWN? She MUST know I'm a ghost._

Sam looked up to see Valerie had flown off. She pulled away from Danny and wiped her lips on the back of her sleeve. Sam was known for holding grudges. She looked at Danny, blushed, looked at the ground and said, "Sorry about that." Sam turned and started walking away.

Danny was dazed. That kiss felt like nothing Paulina had ever planted on him.

Danny called after Sam's retreating figure, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Sam turned and yelled back, "IIT'S CALLED DISTRACTION. I GAVE YOU A REASON FOR STANDING THERE LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT."

Danny growled at the logic in this and ran after her. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?" He yelled.

Sam turned back, a little angry. "Ever since I saw you in ghost form. I'm not stupid, Danny. Danny FENTON, Danny PHANTOM. And you still have the same hair and eyes in either form. You act the same too."

Danny looked like he was about to say something but she interjected. "I'm not going to tell anyone, you can hear me sing but I don't want to talk to you anymore and yes, I still do and will hate Paulina, no matter what you say about her, so give it a rest." Sam walked away.

Danny stood there stunned. He looked after his smart friend and sighed. He didn't like it when Sam was mad at him.

But that kiss…


	11. Dance Dates

Disclaimer: I'm going to stop writing these. Everybody knows I don't own Danny Phantom so I see no point in restating the fact.

The next day, Sam came into school dressed rather differently. She was wearing a _yellow_ shirt and a black skirt. Instead of her combat boots, she was wearing blue sneakers. Many guys were taking notice.

Danny felt jealousy taking over him. He hissed at Sam, "Why are you wearing that? What's wrong with you?"

Sam turned to him and looked him in the eye. "What's your problem?" she said. She started walking away but then stopped and turned around. "Come to rehearsal, ok? We're practicing our scene today. Lancer's going to replace you if you keep skipping." She walked away.

Danny turned to his locker and started banging his head against it. Tucker walked up.

"Bad day already, Danny?"

Danny explained yesterday's events and Sam's change in wardrobe.

Tucker took of his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "Dude, she's really upset."

Danny looked up from his locker. "What?"

"She always starts wearing colors when she's upset. When a guy at camp read her diary she wore pink for three days."

"Ouch."

"Why don't you ask her to the dance?"

"I'm already going to the dance with Paulina." Danny looked up with an idea. "But I bet I can find her a date!" He ran off.

"Danny, That's a TERRIBLE idea! DANNY!" Tucker yelled after him.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Emma walked up to Sam in the hallway. "What's up?" She looked her up and down. "And with the outfit?"

Sam groaned and explained. "Ah." said Emma. "By the way, I had an idea."

Sam looked at her. "Knowing you, I'm going to be scared. What is it?"

"Well, I thought maybe you could let me pick your dress for the dance."

"What?"

Emma said quickly, "It would be black and it would be cool, I promise."

Sam thought for a second. "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"Ask Tucker out to the dance."

Emma blushed. "But I don't like him like that-"

"I know you like him, just ask him already. He's going to get desperate soon. It's not pleasant when he gets desperate."

Emma was bright red at this point. "Uh, well, okay." She said, "But you'll let me pick your outfit if I do, right?"

"Yeah, fine." Sam walked into class.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Emma took deep breaths. _In…out…in…out. OK, there he is. Get psyched. Get psyched. Just, "Hey Tucker, wanna go to the dance with me?" In..out..in…out._ Emma got a little freaked out about asking guys out, if you hadn't already noticed.

Emma walked up to Tucker, who was fiddling with his PDA. He looked up, "Hi Emma."

"Hi Tucker." She said, three octave higher than usual. She cleared her throat. "I was...um…wondering if…you…would um…"

"Emma, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her self down. She tried again, "Doyouwannagotothedancewithme?"

Tucker look confused. "Huh?"

Emma took a deep breath and said slowly, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" She immediately started examining the floor.

Tucker said, "Are you being serious?"

Emma turned bright red and assumed the worst, "Yes. Umm.. Sorry. I'll go-"

"No, of course I'll go. I just can't believe you asked me. A girl's never asked me to a dance before." Tucker was grinning.

Emma grinned back. "OK, then." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away quickly.

Tucker started jumping up and down. "YES!"

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Danny walked up to Sam during lunch and sat next to her. "Hi Sam." He said, brightly.

"Yes?" She said, not looking up from her book.

"Are you going to the dance?"

She looked up, startled. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because I found you a date." Said Danny, still beaming.

Sam snapped her book shut. "I don't need one."

Danny said startled, "What?"

"Somebody already asked me."

"What? WHO?" said Danny, jealousy rising. How dare she have a date?

" Henry asked me the day after the fliers were put up."

"Henry? The guy who plays Buq? Short guy, long brown hair?"

"Yep."

"But he's a GEEK!"

"So are you."

"But…But…"

"I don't need your sympathy." She looked at her watch. "I need to go."

Sam walked away again. Danny groaned and started banging his head against the table. _I need to get Sam out of my head!_


	12. Just Acting?

Author's Note: Happy Holidays! Thank you everybody who reviewed and made suggestions. I love you all, in a not-weird way. By the way, I'm improvising on the lines before, "As Long As Your Mine" so please excuse me.

Danny walked into the auditorium to see the members of the cast hanging out and talking. Paulina wasn't there because she was only the back up. Unless Sam got hurt, she only counted as part of the chorus.

Danny scanned the auditorium for Sam. She was talking to Henry.

Henry was about the same height as Sam. He had longish black/brown hair, which he constantly brushed out of his eyes, which were a dark brown. Henry was mainly shy but he was smiling as he talked to Sam. Sam threw her head back and laughed at a comment Henry made.

Danny growled. Why was she talking to him? And why didn't she laugh like that when he told a joke. _Maybe you're jealous. I am NOT. I have a girlfriend. Yeah, but you know you like Sam. I do not. She's just a friend. Then, why are glaring at Henry? I'm not…arrrgh! Just go away, okay? Sam's mad at me right now._

Sam turned around while Danny was arguing with himself. All she saw was Danny looking at her with a mixture of pleading and anger in his eyes.

She turned to Henry and said, "I've got to go talk to Danny, ok?"

Henry smiled and his eyes sparkled. "OK. See you later gorgeous."

Sam blushed and smiled. It was nice to have a guy doting on her. But she was confused about Danny. _You're just his friend_, she told herself. _He has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend. Move on. But he'd sooo-. I'm not going to let you finish that sentence._

Sam walked up to Danny, her smile turning to a slight scowl. "Danny, before we work on this scene, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Danny said, his thoughts churning. _What does she want to talk about? What's so important about this scene?_

"It's all acting, okay? It's nothing more than acting." She turned and left, leaving Danny very confused.

Danny walked over to a seat next to the aisle. He put down his back pack and ruffled through it for his script. After about two minutes of searching he found it. He turned the pages quickly, looking for Act 2: Scene 3, as the flyer in the hallway had described Fiyero and Elphaba's scene. He nearly dropped his script when he saw it.

_We sing a love song,_ he thought. _And we kiss. I may pass out._

Lancer walked to the front of the auditorium and plopped his extra-large copy of the script down on top of the piano. "Places, people!" Danny climbed on stage and started heading to left stage. "Ahh, Daniel Fenton, so kind of you to grace us with your presence." Mr. Lancer said. "But, be warned, miss one more rehearsal and Henry Nox will replace you. He has been replacing you for the past two days."

Danny threw a glare at Henry, who was watching Sam. Danny turned back to Mr. Lancer, "OK." He walked to left stage with Sam, and stood with her. She grabbed his hand, getting ready for their entrance. He nearly jumped.

They walked on stage hand in hand. Sam was still holding his hand and threw a smile over her shoulder. "Well, this is it." She said, sitting down on the stage. She was gazing at Danny with a look of complete adoration in her eyes. It was very distracting. She laughed a little. "It's not much, but it's home for now."

This brought Danny back to the scene they were rehearsing and forced him to remember Sam's words. _This is just acting. This is just acting. _He laughed too. "Yeah, it'll do."

Sam smiled at him and then hung her head a little. She looked away, as if awkward and then asked him, "Why did you come with me? The Wicked Witch. You could do so much better with Glinda." She looked him in the eye, sadly.

He moved forward and put his arms around her. She tensed for a moment and then relaxed. "Because all I could think about was you.", he said earnestly. He heard a few sniffs from the audience.

Sam had a tear running down her cheek when she pulled away from him to look him in the eye. Danny slowly brought his hand up and wiped it away.

Sam began to sing softly,

Kiss Me too fiercely

Hold me too tight

She drooped slightly and groaned.

I need help believing

You're with me tonight

My wildest dreams

Could not foresee

She caught him in the eye and grinned.

Lying beside you

With you wanting me

Danny ran a hand through her hair. Sam held his hand. She sang loudly,

And just for this moment

As long as you're mine

I've lot all resistance

And crossed some borderline

And if it turns out

She sang softly again, letting her voice grow.

It's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

She let her voice drop low.

As long as you're mine

Sam hung her head after she finished. Danny pulled her close to him. She snuggled her head into his chest and he began to sing,

Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

He pulled up her head and looked into her tear filled eyes.

But you've got me seeing

Though different eyes

He ran his thumb over her cheek.

Somehow I've fallen

Under your spell

Danny pulled Sam close to him again and sang loudly.

And somehow I'm feeling

It's up that I fell

Sam and Danny held each other at arm's length. They sang loudly to each other, a bit desperately,

Every moment

As long as you're mine

I'll wake up my body

And make up for lost time.

The audience had tears in their eyes now. It was eerie how well Danny and Sam's voices blended. Danny put a hand to her face and brushed a strand of hair away. He sang softly.

Say there's no future

For us as a pair.

Sam smiled at him and they sang together.

And though

I may know,

I don't care.

They pulled each other closer and sang passionately.

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine

Come be how you want to

They both threw back their heads to sing.

And see how bright we shine!

Borrow the moonlight,

Until it is through.

And know I'll be here holding you

Sam and Danny locked eyes and stared at each other as they sang the last line.

As long as you're mine.

The audience broke into loud applause. A few whistles were heard. Danny and Sam continued to sit in the middle of the stage, staring into each other's eyes.

Henry walked onto the stage and shook Sam gently, "That was great, Sam."

Sam slowly tore her gaze away from Danny. She looked up at Henry and smiled. "Thanks."

Mr. Lancer was bawling openly. "That was so…..beautiful." he said.

Danny looked away from Sam and Henry, who now had his arm around her waist. He felt miserable, but he couldn't understand why.


	13. Mixed Messages

Author's note: Thank you all who read and review. For those who thought there needed to be a little more fluffiness, this is for you. My Beta is back! Three cheers for her! A request for those who review: This sounds weird but can you tell me what country you're from. My mom barely believes there are people not from the US on this site. Thank you!

Danny was woken up at ten thirty am on Saturday. Somebody was sitting on his bed, humming and playing with his hair.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." said this person. Female, he guessed by her voice. _Jazz_… he thought. _Wake me up early on a Saturday morning will you? Arrgh._ Danny hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Lancer had made Sam and Danny go over the scene three times. He, for one, nearly lost his voice. He didn't get to talk to Sam after rehearsal because Henry pulled her away. He felt anger build up every time he heard that geeky jerk's name.

The person started tickling his neck. "Danny, c'mon..."

Feeling mischievous, He twisted and caught Jazz underneath him. That would teach her.

To find not Jazz, but Sam with her head on his pillow, pinned underneath him. She looked a little shocked at first but then laughed and smiled up at him.

"Well, this is different." she said, still smiling. Her face started heating up a little.

Danny grinned, over a little awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that was not propping him up over Sam. "Sorry, I thought you were Jazz." _This is weird._

Sam smiled. "That's OK. You didn't forget we have tutoring today, did you?"

Danny found himself staring at Sam. Looking at her hair, spread out across his pillow. How she smelled faintly of lilacs. How close they were-

Sam looked up at him, curiously. He was looking at her intensely, while also managing looking a little lost. "Danny?"

Danny shook himself slightly. "Hmm? Yeah. Umm...how did you get into my room?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I used my ghost powers. Didn't you know?" When Danny looked shocked she laughed. "That was a joke, Danny. Jazz let me in." She paused for a second. "Do you think you could let me up before she comes in? This could look awkward."

Danny turned brick red and shot up from his bed. He got his feet tangled in his comforter and landed on the floor, face down.

Sam started laughing extremely hard, sitting on the bed still. "Ow", Danny mumbled into his carpet. If anything this made her laugh more. "Shut up." Danny said, getting up from the floor.

She was lying on the bed laughing hysterically. Danny threw himself at her and started tickling her mercilessly. "No…no…stop!" Sam gasped.

Danny grinned, "Not unless you declare me the handsomest, most graceful man in the world."

"Never!" Sam declared. She squirmed free and started running around Danny's room. Danny caught her pretty quickly.

Danny pulled Sam backwards until her back was pressed against his stomach. "So," he whispered in her ear, as her began tickling her stomach again. "Who's the handsomest, most graceful man in the world?"

Sam squirmed in his arms and turned completely around. Their noses were almost touching. "Fine… You are."

"Excuse me?" Danny said, grinning. "I didn't quite hear you."

"You are the handsomest, most graceful man in the world." She said.

On impulse, Danny kissed her. It lasted about fifteen seconds, but it blew his mind. After fifteen seconds Jazz walked in.

Jazz just smirked. _I knew they would like each other. They are so perfect together. Sam really brings out Danny's good side. And his grades are rising because of her._

Danny and Sam pushed away from each other, both blushing furiously. Jazz leaned against the doorway, amused. "So," she said. "Some productive studying going on?"

Danny ran a hand through his hair and looked at the floor. Sam began to protest, "I-"

Jazz held up a hand. "I don't care. Danny get dressed and you guys study like normal, okay?"

Danny turned bright red. He realized he was clad only in boxers. Sam chuckled, followed Jazz out the door and left Danny to get changed.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Sam was explaining Catcher in the Rye to Danny. They were finally studying, sitting at the desk in Danny's room. Danny was just happy that this wasn't super awkward because of their fight earlier that week. He hated it when Sam was mad at him.

Danny was staring at Sam, again. Her hair fell in little wisps around her face and her eyes were bright as she explained J. D. Salinger's work animatedly. He was amazed at her. She had told him earlier that she hated the book, yet she was able to explain it with such conviction.

"So what do you think Holden's journey is about, Danny?" Sam asked finally. She tucked a side of her hair behind her ear.

Without responding, Danny leaned forward and kissed her. Danny ran a hand through her hair and she kissed him back. Then she pulled away suddenly.

"No…I…you…No. No." she said, shaking her head. She looked confused and angry. She gathered up her books and walked out of his room, head held high.

Danny sat there confused, again.

Jazz walked in. "What did you do to Sam?"

Danny looked up at her. "What?"

"She ran down the stairs with a glare that nearly set the house on fire. What happened?"

So Danny spilled to Jazz. He told her everything, from the voice, to Paulina and to this morning's strange events. Jazz looked thoughtful. "Well, Danny, first of all, you guys like each other, so..."

Danny, being the super dense person he is interrupted, "What?"

"Danny, you said you hated Henry-"

"Because he is not right for Sam, and he's a jerk." Danny insisted.

"How is he a jerk?" When Danny was silent Jazz continued. "You guys kissed four times. That is not normal in a regular friendship."

"How do you know?" Jazz just looked at him weirdly. Danny blushed and said, "Fine, I'll give you that one, but they were all-"

"Danny, you're just proving me right. It would be in your best interests to shut up." He did. Jazz continued. "Now then. Sam's obviously angry with you for abandoning her for Paulina and for kissing her now. You told Sam you didn't like her by going out with someone else and then you told Sam you liked her when you kissed her. It's called _mixed messages_."

Danny said, angrily, "I know what mixed messages are! She's going out with someone else too!"

"Yeah, probably to make you jealous. It's a common tactic to take. So you need to pick between Sam and Paulina."

Danny sat up. "That reminds me, I need to invite Sam, Tucker and Emma to the park for Paulina's thing tomorrow."

Jazz sighed as Danny ran out the room towards the phone. Sometimes he made her feel like beating her head against the nearest wall. _Boys…_ she thought as she walked out of her room. She decided to let Danny figure this one out by himself. If things got too bad she would come in and help.


	14. Looking Differently

**Authors Note: I love writing these thingies. Thank you lovely people who like DP. I'm glad you've stuck with me for so long. Thank you reviewers and readers. You are awesome. I feel so loved to have 3000+ hits on this. I'm not worthy. Thank you Jet92. I feel very flattered. This is the edited version of this chapter. I read it over and had to change it and repost it.**

**Disclaimer: I have to write one. I don't own the Tango: Maureen. Or iPods. **

Danny flew over to Sam's house that night. He said his purpose was because he needed to invite Sam to the park thingy but really he wanted to hear her sing again. For some reason, listening to her became a very calming habit for him. He just wished she would be okay after what had happened earlier.

_I just won't let her see me_. He thought.

Sam wasn't in her room. He checked the clock. It was 8:00 pm. She was usually in her room or in the shower by now, but then again, it was Saturday. She might have a different schedule.

Danny searched the whole house for Sam. It was completely empty. Her grandmother, parents and servants were all missing. _Weird_, he thought. _Sam didn't mention this at school._

He finally found Sam in the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter on an extremely, beat-up wooden stool going through mail as she listened to her iPod. Sam was wearing a pair of jazz pants and a maroon tank top. She was humming along to the song she was listening to, but Danny didn't recognize it.

She suddenly stopped and stared at a square envelope. A smile spread across her face. Danny flew over so he could read it over her shoulder. It was one of those envelopes used to send discs through mail. This one was addressed to Sam in purple glitter ink.

Sam was beaming. She ripped open the envelope and ran over to the stereo on the far counter. She inserted the disc, pressed play and stood near it, as if anxious to here what would come out.

Danny was startled when instead of music four girl's voices came over the speakers. Sam grinned up at the ceiling, delighted with this contact with her friends.

All voices: Hi Sam!

Voice 1: What's up in Amity Park? Seen any ghosts yet? Wait…How weird did that just sound.

Voice 2: Of course she has! It's home to Inviso-bill. (sigh) He's so cute.

Danny went bright red. _Wow. Girls in New York think I'm cute._

Voice 1: Kat, you know how weird Sam gets over the subject of Inviso-bill. Stop it. And why are you crushing on a ghost? That's sick and wrong!

Sam threw her head back and laughed.

Voice 3: Quit bogarting the mic, you two! Anyway, Huzzah for me for learning how to work this thing!

Voice 4: (extremely sarcastic) Huzzah. So Sam, how's my fellow goth girl? Don't let the colors get to you.

Voice 1: You're so dark all the time.

Voice 4: What part about "gothic" is it that you don't understand?

Voice 2: How's Danny? And Tucker? And Henry? You've got quite a love life going on over their, huh? Just kidding! Danny's probably listening in, right?

Danny's stomach dropped and his face went pale.

Voice 3: You never told us how he does that anyway. Has he bugged your home?

Kat (Voice 2): Stalker alert!

Voice 1: Stop bugging her guys. She would thoroughly beat up any guy who was stalking her. Remember Colin?

Voices 2, 3, 4: Ouch.

Voice 4: He's still got the scar on his nose. Ha Ha!

Sam nearly fell to the floor from laughter.

Voice 3: And yet he still bugs us everyday to ask where you are.

Kat (Voice 2): That's flattering _and_ creepy!

Voice 4: We're going to send you books in the next package. Yes, I'm going to include some of my "old" books, as you call them.

Voice 2: (whispered) Don't worry. I'm sending fantasy fiction along as well. You don't have to read Edgar Allen Poe.

Voice 4: I HEARD THAT!

Voice 2: I JUST REMEMBERED! You _have to_ send a picture of the outfit Emma picks for the Dance.

Voice 3: I am probably going to laugh really hard. Sam's going to wear a dress and it's not floor length. What's she going to do?

Danny was confused. _Emma's picking Sam's dress? Why?_

Voice 1:This is Alex, saying yes, I am still wearing two tons of jewelry everywhere.

Kat (Voice 2): This is Kat saying yes, I still have allergies to everything and I am still the biggest book-worm ever.

Voice 3: This is Erica saying yes, I still…..hmm…I can't think of one. I'll get back to you later.

Voice 4: This is Chloe. I'm still as gothy and sarcastic as ever and I ENJOY old books, so shut up.

All: Bye!

Sam went to turn off the stereo when Alex said.

Alex: Wait! The rest of the CD is occupied by a mix of songs, compiled by moi. You'll love them.

Chloe: And because you told us you hadn't heard it in so long….

All: Shut UP!

Sam laughed and smiled broadly. She thought, _My friends rule._ She walked over and paused the CD.

Danny said, "Wow."

Sam smiled, "I know. They love doing stuff like this. Last time, the letter was written in the margins of The Phantom of the Opera script." They went through it correcting Everyone's lines to say stuff like, 'How could you resist my sexy sideburns and long, wavy locks?'"

Danny laughed, then floated to the floor and reappeared. "You knew I was here the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yep!" She sat back down on her stool and continued to go through the mail.

"How?"

Sam stopped and thought. "I don't know. When I was opening the envelope I just thought, _Danny's here_." She shrugged.

"That's weird."

"Thank you, Danny. I feel so loved."

"Why aren't your parents home?"

Sam shrugged. "They're not usually. When they are they try to get me to wear pink dresses, so I'm not complaining." She looked at the floor and said, "It would be kinda nice to have them home, though." She looked up and smiled at Danny. "But Gram rules."

"Why's Emily picking your dress?" Danny leaned against the counter.

Sam shrugged. "We made a deal."

Danny was suspicious. "What deal?"

"I don't remember. Hey, do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sam."

Sam sighed. "Emma likes Tucker, but she was afraid to ask him so I said she could pick out my outfit if she did."

Danny started laughing. "She…was afraid…to ask _Tucker_? Are we talking about the same Tucker? Tucker, the guy who asked every single girl in school for a date twice?"

Sam walked right up to him. "Don't tell." She said, glaring.

"I won't." Danny sighed.

"Good."

Sam walked back to her seat. Danny's eyes followed her back. He never realized Sam actually had curves.

Sam saw where he was gazing and said, "Danny, the staring has got to stop. It's really creeping me out." Danny blushed bright red and mumbled something unintelligible. "So," Sam said. "What did you have to ask me?"

"Oh! Um. Will you meet me in the park tomorrow, at ten?" Danny looked at her through his bangs hopefully.

Sam smiled, "OK. Where?"

"You know where the three trees meet over the path?"

"Yeah."

"There."

"OK." Sam paused and then glared at him. "Paulina's going to be there, isn't she?"

"How did you know?"

Sam looked confused again and shrugged. "I don't know, Danny. I can just see what you're thinking."

"OK. What am I thinking about now?" Danny screwed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate.

Sam shut her eyes for a second. "You're trying to focus on your costume for Wicked, but a picture of me keeps on popping up." Sam gave him a weird look. "And now you're embarrassed and focusing on a picture of Paulina in a bikini."

"That is really creepy." Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Not as creepy as inviting me to spend the day with Paulina." Sam folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Look, she wants to make friends, okay? Just try."

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Danny, I-"

Danny put on puppy eyes. "Pleeease?"

Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Fine."

"Yay!" Danny shot through the ceiling, in ghost mode.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Later, Danny couldn't get to sleep. He went to go watch Sam for a little while.

Sam was listening to the CD her friends had sent her. A song was just ending, and her friend Alex cam back on.

Alex: Hi! It's me again. This song I'm sending to you because I know that there's no dance program there. What's up with that? What will our goth girl do without her weird, un-rehearsed dancing? So get up off that chair and dance badly. You know you want to…

Sam laughed and got up. Her eyes widened as she recognized the song and she raised an eyebrow. Danny listened. It sounded like a tango song. Sam lifted her hands over her head and held one foot arched in front of her.

A man and a woman were singing. They both sounded angry. (Mman, Wwoman)

W: This is weird.

M: It's weird.

W: Very weird

M: Frickin' weird.

W: I'm so mad, I don't know what to do.

Fighting with microphones,

Freezing down to my bones,

And to top it all off, I'm with you.

M: Feel like going insane?

Got a fire in your brain?

And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?

W: As a matter of fact-

M: Honey, I know this act.

It's called the 'Tango Maureen'.

The man continued to sing.

Sam had her eyes closed. She was rolling her hips and mouthing along with the words. She seemed to be completely improvising instead of dancing actual steps. She walked around and would spin, run her hands through her hair and roll her shoulders. She was simply swaying her body. It seemed like she was simply caught up in the scene playing out in her head.

Danny found this incredibly sexy. He floated just outside her window, entranced in this dance.

M: And you toss and you turn,

'Cause her cold eyes can burn

Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound.

W: I think I know what you mean.

M: The Tango Maureen!

Sam was smiling. She was acting along with the lines. She was mainly walking around the room, swinging her hips to the beat. Danny phased through the window to sit on her window ledge.

The singers went silent for a while and then started talking to each other. It was mainly tango music playing.

Sam continued to dance. Danny got up and left near the end of the song. He needed to think. He was starting to look at Sam differently, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.


	15. Green

Danny stood in the shade of the three trees. It was kinda cold outside so he had a sweater on. Paulina was hiding behind a tree. The plan was that she would jump out and surprise the three friends when they walked up to Danny.

He could see the three of them coming now. Emma and Tucker were holding hands, he noticed. _Good for him._ Sam was standing to the side with her hands in her pockets. She seemed a little withdrawn. When she looked up and saw Danny, she smiled shyly. She was wearing a light purple shirt over jeans, but her combat boots were back. _I hope she's okay._

Tucker and Emma looked up and saw Tucker. They waved with their free hands.

Tucker, Emma and Sam walked up to him and stood a foot in front of him.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" Tucker said.

"Hey geeks!" a voice said from above them.

The four looked up. "Wha-?" was all Emma had time to get out before she, Sam and Tucker were drenched in three gallons of green dye.

Danny stood there stunned and horrified.

Dash, Kwan and another football player laughed from up in the trees and high-fived each other for a job well done.

"Danny, you jerk! What's going on?" Emma yelled, her once-blonde hair now matching her green eyes.

Paulina walked out from behind the tree and threw an arm over Danny's shoulders. "It was just a little joke." Paulina said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed Danny on the cheek. "Thanks for helping, sweetie."

Danny just gazed pitifully at his friends.

"Arrrgh!" said Emma. She turned and stormed away.

"You have issues, Danny. Serious issues." Tucker said seriously. He turned and ran to catch up with Emma.

Sam just stood their, dripping. She looked like Elphaba now, with black hair and green skin. Her shoulders were slumped and she stared at Danny.

"You have something to say, Chica?" Paulina sneered.

Sam straightened and glared at Paulina for a second. Then she turned back to Danny. She said quietly "I used to think you deserved better than her. Now I see how wrong I was."

Sam turned and walked away with the dignity of a queen.

Danny felt like he had been punched in the stomach. That was the biggest insult he had ever heard Sam use.

Paulina pulled Danny down to kiss him, but Danny felt like a betrayer. He could only think about Sam.


	16. Day of Nightmares

Author's Note: My Beta's back! Yay Cat! _Thanks._(That was Cat)

To answer Oasis Blackmore's question: I am so on a story-posting roll! The wonders a vacation will do.

The next day was a thing of nightmares for the four.

Emma had tried to "go with it". She had worn all green. Her shirt and long skirt were green and she wore green sneakers. She looked like a blade of grass. Her normally blonde hair was bright green and her skin was stained green. Her green eyes completely blended in. Of course, she was mocked without mercy.

Tucker wasn't affected much by the dye. His skin just had a green tinge to it, so he looked sickly. He was mainly mocked because of his association with Emma. He barely left her side all day.

Sam was teased most of all. She wore a yellow dress, which was very pretty. She looked like a flower. But of course she heard jeers wherever she went. Students called out things like, "Hey look at the plant life!" and "It looks like green's the new black." Mr. Lancer exclaimed when she walked into the classroom, "Miss Manson, as much as I like your enthusiasm for your part, dyeing your skin two weeks before production is not necessary." Her only comfort was Henry, who would meet her between classes and walk with her.

Danny's day was ruined by intense guilt. The three would not talk to him or look him in the eye. Tucker and Emma would brush past him without a passing glance. The jeers hurt him personally. He knew this was all his fault. It was worst when he saw Sam at the other end of the hallway. He called out, "Sam!" She looked up, saw him and turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. It was worse when he walked over to sit at their lunch table. He saw Henry had taken up his seat. He sat with Paulina for the first time ever and listened to their incredibly boring conversations about shopping and cheerleading and football and hot girls.

This was a living hell.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

That Friday was the night of the dance. The dye had finally worn off but the nicknames hadn't. Emma was still "leprechaun", Tucker was still "Tree bark" and Sam had so many various names it was hard to keep track.

That day Sam wore a brown shirt and jeans. Danny hoped this meant she was feeling better. _Maybe she'll let me talk to her soon._

It got worse when Paulina said to Sam, "Hey green goth!"

Danny saw Sam stiffen and stop. He shook his head at Paulina, trying to get her to stop.

"What?" Sam said icily. She didn't turn around to look at them.

Danny tugged Paulina's arm and said quietly, "Let's go to class." Paulina ignored him again.

"It must be hard not having a date to the dance. I've never felt it, so tell me, how do you feel?"

Sam turned slowly. "I feel anger, sympathy for your stupidity and amusement about your obvious mistake. I have a date." She walked off, head held high.

Paulina whirled to Danny, angry. "She has a date!"

Danny looked confused. "Yeah. Henry asked her right after the fliers were posted."

Paulina growled and walked to class, completely ignoring Danny as she muttered some very rude things about Sam under her breath.


	17. Dance of Hatred

Danny was stranded at the dance. Paulina had insisted they come early and then ditched him to hang off Henry's shoulder. Danny groaned inwardly as he realized how right Sam was about Paulina.

Danny examined Henry's face. He looked faintly disgusted by Paulina's antics. As Danny watched Henry pushed Paulina's hand off his shoulder. Henry was waiting for Sam. His face brightened as he turned owards the door.

Danny turned to the door too. He felt his mouth go dry.

In the doorway stood stand. She looked shy and _very_ appealing. Sam's strapless dress had three layers of black sequined strips of fabric along the bottom. Otherwise the silky material of the dress clung to her slight frame. An amethyst pendent hung right below her collarbone, bringing out her eyes. Emma had allowed her one comfort though. As out of place they looked right then, Danny was comforted to see the big black combat boots.

Henry smiled and ran up to kiss his date on the cheek. She smiled at him and visibly relaxed a little. Henry pulled Sam onto the dance floor to dance to a slow song. She smiled and leaned against him as they danced.

Watching this, Danny completely pulverized the paper cup he had been holding in his hand.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Henry, Sam, Tucker and Emma stood near the punch bowl, talking. Danny had turned himself invisible, listening in on the conversation.

Sam turned to Emma. "I must admit, this is a pretty cool dress."

Emma put a hand to her forehead. "You doubted me?" Tucker laughed.

Tucker turned to the group. "You guys excited about the play?"

Henry turned to him. "Yeah. I can't believe Lancer put you in charge of the lighting. That's so cool."

Danny thought. _Tucker's in control of the lights! Why didn't he tell me. Maybe bedause you dumped dye on him. That wasn't my fault! I didn't know! Yeah, but you never told them that. Aw, crud._

Sam turned to Henry. "Go and dance with Molly."

Henry said. "OK. I'm glad that we're still friends Sam. Good luck with your guy." He ran off.

Fireworks were going off in Danny's head. _They're not going out anymore? They're not going out anymore!_

Sam immeadiately turned her head and stared in Danny's direction. He heard _Danny was listening. Shoot._ He started as he realized he could hear her thoughts too. _Cool._

She turned to Tucker and Emma. "Hey, why don't you guys dance?"

They both were clearly itching to get back on the dance floor. "But what about you?"

She smiled. "I'll be fine. I've got more company than you would think."

Tucker and Emma walked off. Sam turned to Danny, who was still invisible. "I know you're there. Meet me in the hallway in a second."

Sam walked out of the room. Danny phased through the wall and turned back to Danny Fenton.

"Why were you listening to us?" Sam demanded.

"Maybe I was curious. Why didn't you tell me you broke up with Henry?" He shot back.

Sam's hands were balled into fists. "Why do you care?"

She had him there. "Hey, you told Tucker and Emma didn't you? I'm your friend, too."

Sam snorted. "Friends don't turn friends green. I'm not sure if you fit into that category anymore."

Danny glared. "Why are you such a jerk? Why can't you leave me alone?"

That did it. "Arrrrgh! I hate this town! I hate this school!" As both of them were caught up on Sam's words a black mist started to fill the hallway. "And most of all, I hate yo-" She stopped as she saw the rising smoke, her red face going pale.

Abomina stood inn front of her. She was smiling and looked eager. "Say it!" She commanded.

"What?"

"Say it! Say you hate the halfa! Oh, I love hatred!"

Sam glared at her. "No."

Abomina's black eyes narrowed. "Insolent human!" She grabbed Sam by her waist and flew them both through the ceiling.

Danny changed to Danny Phantom mode and followed them. "Sam!" He whirled around through the air but didn't see either of them. "SAM!"


	18. Kidnapping and a Confession

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack! This story is for everybody who told me to update, because, well, this is it!

Danny mind was racing. He kept seeing Sam being snatched away over and over. He darted around the air for a few seconds and then shot back into the school.

He was saying incredibly fast, "Tucker Tucker Tucker Tucker Tucker Tucker." When He finally saw Tucker he switched from Danny Phantom mode as fast as he could and literally pulled Tucker out of Emma's grasp.

Tucker looked at him confused. Danny's eyes were wide and desperate. "Yo dude what's-"

"Sam's gone! Sam gone and I can't find her and it's all my fault and I feel so guilty and she told me she hated me-" Danny said, his eyes darting, agitated.

Emma grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up. She dragged him out into the hall, Tucker following. There she dumped him and put her hands on her hips. "Whoa whoa whoa, back up. Sam's gone?"

Danny nodded and said, "Abomina took her, and I don't know where she went and-"

"Abomina? That weird hate ghost?"

"Yeah, and she took Sam and disappeared-"

Tucker pulled Danny around back to face him. "What about the ghost zone?"

Danny's eyes brightened. "Good idea!" He changed into Danny Phantom on the spot and shot out of the school.

Tucker winced and looked over at Emma. She looked like her brain had short-circuited. "Wha? He's-? I?"

Tucker sighed, cursing Danny. "Um, Emma, there's something about Danny you should know…."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

Back to Danny.

Danny was flying around the ghost zone at top speed. He almost hit about four doors. All the while he was calling Sam.

Finally he stopped for a second from exhaustion. _Come on Danny. Quit being stupid_, he thought. _You're acting as if she's going to fly into your arms if you call enough. You should be quiet. Abomina isn't going to hand her over._

So he began flying at a slower pace. Instead of calling, he searched the zone with his eyes.

After two hours, four minutes and thirty-two seconds Danny found Sam. She was floating in midair with a black glow around her. Her head hung against her chest, her hands and her feet were bound and she was gagged.

Relief flooded through Danny. "Sam!" He yelled, flying up to her.

She raised her head and her eyes widened. She shook her head vigorously but he continued to fly up to her, so relieved to see her alive.

He was suddenly shot in the back with a ball of black ectoplasm. "Arrrgh!" He yelled, as he hit the ground.

Abomina appeared, her spear glowing black. "So, the halfa, the source of all this hate has finally arrived." She was huge. Sam's word must've caused her to grow for she dwarfed them all.

Danny pulled himself off the ground with pain only to be pinned to the ground by Abomina's spear. "Foolish halfa." She cooed. "Did you really think you could beat pure hatred? Especially when my power source is the one dearest to you." She turned to Sam. "So, tall me, child." Abomina removed Sam's gag with a wave of her hand. "What do you think of him?" Abomina floated closer to Sam, whose face was filled with rage. Danny looked up at her with pitiful eyes. He couldn't figure out whom Sam was mad at. Abomina continued, "He was the one who stood you up, picked a lesser over you, ignored you, kissed you, then begged for your help. What do you think of him?" Abomina grinned in anticipation, waiting for the burst of power.

Sam's face looked resigned. Danny rested his head on the ground and closed his eyes, all hope gone.

"Danny…. I love you." Sam said weakly. Danny raised his head, eyes wide with shock.

Abomina's eyes filled with rage. An orange fire began to eat away at her feet. "How DARE you defeat me mortal!" She cried and fired a huge shot at Sam. Sam screamed as she was hit and fell from her place.

"No!" Danny cried. He shot out from under Abomina's collapsing spear. He caught Sam just before she hit the ground.

Before his eyes Abomina was burned away. All that was left was a few thorns and nettles in the ash.

He looked down at Sam. She was completely limp and glowing slightly black. But she had beaten a ghost that even Danny couldn't match.

Danny ran a finger along her cheekbone. "Sam…"


	19. State of Mind

Danny flew Sam out of the ghost zone, his eyes never leaving her face. She looked even paler then usual. _Come on Sam. Wake up. Please._

Danny was about to fly her back to her own house when his common sense took over. Basically he thought, _Idiot, how sketchy will it look to her parents if a ghost brings their unconscious daughter home?_

After mentally slapping himself, he flew up to Jazz's room. He phased through the floor to see Jazz reading a physcology book at her desk.

"Jazz." He said. His voice sounded ragged and desperate, even to himself.

Jazz jumped slightly and put a hand to her heart as she turned around. "My god, Danny, you scared…" her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Sam. She raised her eyes to Danny and said, "What happened?"

"You know that weird hatred ghost that interrupted the rehearsal a few days ago?" Jazz nodded, her eyes never leaving Sam's face. "She captured Sam and attacked her. Please Jazz, make her wake up." Danny was pleading at this point. He sounded like a four years old, confused and miserable over the death of a pet. _But she's not dead! She can't die!_

Jazz straightened, her more logical side taking over. "Put her on the bed." Danny did so immediately, with the utmost care. He backed away silently as Jazz began her examination. Sam's breathing and pulse was tested and Danny was grilled on how and when she got hurt. Jazz looked a little puzzled, a state she was not used to being in. "I don't think we know of anybody being shot with a ghost ray before. Do you Danny?"

Danny shook his head, looking lost. "Maybe Valerie has, but I've never seen a blast as strong as the one Sam took. I don't think even most ghosts can hold against that kind of force."

Jazz rested her chin on her hand. "She looks like she's in a coma. Her pulse is faint enough, but she's breathing as if she were asleep. I can't understand it." She laughed grimly. "It seems we have a Sleeping Beauty in our hands." Danny gave her a death glare. "Sorry." Jazz said, ashamed.

He looked into Sam's face. She looked peaceful, but too bland for Sam. He wished she could come back. Then he got an idea. "Jazz, what do you think would happen if I overshadowed her?"

Jazz sat down at her desk, spinning the chair so it faced Danny and the sleeping Sam. "I don't know, Danny. Have you ever overshadowed someone who was asleep before?"

Danny shook his head. "No, but maybe if I got her moving or something, when I came out she would wake up."

Jazz stared at him. "What?" he said, embarrassed.

"How is it that you're a C student?" she demanded. "Even I couldn't think of that."

Danny blushed, flattered but pushed the positive emotion away. _Gotta save Sam. _"I'm going to try, all right?" he said, harsher than he had intended.

Jazz nodded, silent. She could understand what her brother was going through.

Danny looked at Sam, sleeping peacefully. This actually would be the first time he overshadowed a girl. _Weird._ He took a deep breath and slipped into Sam's mind.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

For Danny, overshadowing someone always felt like slipping into cool water. It tingled a little, but once you got used to the sensation you felt free. He usually slipped in, adjusted and then opened their/his eyes.

Sam's mind was not like that. Danny got the tingly feeling and then promptly hit something extremely hard.

"Ow." Danny rubbed the back of his head before opening his eyes. "What happened?" He felt the surface behind his head to feel…wood?

He heard someone run over to him. Sam's face appeared over his as she bent over him. "Danny? Are you okay?"

"Sam?" Relief flooded through him and he got to his feet. "I'm so glad to see you! Where…?" Danny looked around. "Whoa…"

Apparently he and Sam were on a huge sailing sloop. It was night and he could hear the waves lapping against the ship and smell the slightly salty wind that was blowing all around him. "Whoa…" he said again before asking. "Where are we?"

Sam laughed at the bewildered look on Danny's face. "I think I'm dreaming." Sam said, leaning against the ships rail.

"You can tell when you're dreaming?" Danny said, leaning next to her.

Sam tried to work out her thoughts. "Well, yeah, sometimes. It depends. Sometimes my dreams are so realistic or I'm so tired I can't tell, but this time I could pretty much tell from the start."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, the fact the boat is sailing itself is a big hint." Sam grinned at him. Danny threw his head back and laughed. "By the way," she continued. "What the heck do you think you're doing inside my mind?"

Danny grinned like an idiot. "I am so glad to see you." He said.

Sam tilted her head to the side. "You said that already. What's going on?"

"Well, Abomina hurt you badly and you passed out or went into a coma or something." He ran a hand through his hair. "My god, Sam I was so worried about you. Jazz didn't know what to do! Do you know how weird that is for her?" Sam laughed. Danny looked a little more serious as he continued. "Sam, did you mean it?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know what I mean. What you said before Abomina blasted you. Did you mean it?" Danny searched her eyes with his own.

Sam sighed and dropped her eyes to look at the deck. "Yeah, Danny. I did mean it, but it's okay that you don't like me like-"

Sam's words were cut off as Danny firmly pressed his lips to her own. He broke away and said mischievously, "Now, when did I say I didn't feel the same way." Sam smiled happily and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there like that for a minute and then Danny got up and said. "Come on. Let's go." He tugged t her arm, but Sam didn't move. He turned and looked at her, surprised. "Let's go, Sam." He repeated.

Sam bit her lip. "I can't."

Danny did a double take. "What? Why not?"

Sam pointed at the sky. Danny looked up. At first, all he saw were stars. Then he saw a few cracks. Gray cracks appeared every here and there in the sky above Sam's ship. They were ugly and awful to look at. Danny looked up at them and then at Sam. "What're those?"

Sam sighed and leaned back. "Danny, I need to heal. Those cracks…Abomina did that." Danny growled and his eyes glowed a bright green. Sam smiled slightly at him. "I just need to stay here for a few days to fix up the cracks and then I'll come back out, okay?"

Danny looked at the deck. "How long?" He whispered.

Sam walked over to him and brought his chin up with her hand. "Four days at most." She whispered. "I promise."

Danny smiled slightly at her. "Can I visit you again?" he said hopefully.

Sam gave him a small smile but shook her head. "Because you're sooooo distracting." She said, grinning at him and rolling her eyes.

Danny refused to be cheered up. "You mean, I can't see you for four days? What am I supposed to tell your parents? Or Tucker and Emma? How could you abandon them like that?"

"Danny, stop getting worked up." Sam said crossly. She softened her tone a bit. "I would come out if I could, but I really need to heal. Tell Tucker and Emma the real story. As for my parents, I doubt they're home. You can just tell Grammy I'm staying at your house. She doesn't mind, she thinks you're awesome." Danny raised his eyebrows and Sam chuckled.

Danny smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "If you're not out by the fourth day, I'm going to drag you back out." He said, seriously looking her in the eyes.

"I know." Sam said grinning. She gave him a small wave. "Bye Fiyero."

Danny smiled and floated up and out.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

A/N: I know you guys are probably caught between killing me and thanking me (the second one's hopeful) but please review. I had to wait for the perfect amount of muse to write this chapter. Please review if you've read this. Even if it's just "About time! Update soon!" Every review is appreciated.


	20. Back in Black

**Wow, guys. Thanks. You all Rule! Now, I know I said (or I told someone. I forget) that this was the last chapter, but I need to put the play production in the next chapter. Also, what do you think of a sequel? Any ideas?**

**I would like to take this opportunity to say HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL IS TAKING OVER THE WORLD! IT IS A BAD MOVIE WITH BAD POP SONGS AND ACTORS AND A LEAD WHO LOOKS LIKE LUKE SKYWALKER AND HAS A HAIRCUT FROM THE SEVENTIES! STOP WRITING ABOUT IT! Please don't let my opinions dissuade you from reading this story. Feel free to argue with me about this so-obviously-cheesy-bad-pop-bubblegum-overdone-not-a-real-Musical.**

Emma stood on stage with her arms crossed. She felt like her eyes would fall out of her head she had been rolling them so much. Paulina had been prancing around the stage like a prima Donna throughout rehearsal. Every so often she would stop to praise her own singing abilities and then turn around and tell everyone how Sam clearly dropped out because she wasn't "up to the competition." Currently, she was demanding all of Sam's costumes be refitted for herself.

Emma glanced into the audience at Danny sympathetically. He was slumped in the chair and had that haunted look he'd had for the past three days. Danny hadn't gone ghost since he left Sam and whenever he did speak, it was to fret over Sam's condition. Emma and Tucker were tired of hearing him go on and on about Sam, but they held their tongues. They new he was checking on her every morning before he went to school and every evening before he went to sleep. There hadn't been any change at all, and at this point, the trio was afraid there wasn't going to be. Paulina was the least of their worries.

"Ms. Sanchez, get on stage now, or by_ Ruddigore_, I will pull you from this play!" Apparently Mr. Lancer had had enough too.

Paulina pouted before flicking her hair and stomping on stage. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes again. She was starting to get sore from doing that. Paulina took a deep breath, apparently preparing for the last Glinda-Elphaba scene and burst into noisy tears. Emma tried to control her gag reflex. She thought, _This girl is so idiotic! Elphaba wouldn't cry like that, or Sam for that matter._

Mr. Lancer rubbed his forehead. "Start 'For Good.'" Apparently he had had his full of Miss Priss.

Emma took a deep breath and began, trying to sing louder than Paulina's obviously fake hysterical sobbing. It was hard to try to get the mood of the piece write, but she stood as close to Paulina as she could and tried to look comforting without touching the wretched girl.

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow _

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you:_

Paulina was trying to drown out the song by sobbing louder and throwing herself on the floor. Everybody in the room was groaning at this point. It was a pity, because Emma had such a beautiful voice and the song really was touching. Emma braved on.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good._

Paulina shot up off the ground comically and straightened her hair to begin singing. Because of this she missed her cue. The pianist was about to restart the song, but a voice from the back of the theater took over, softly at first but she built up strength as she continued to sing. Paulina stood still, amazed at the sound of the familiar voice. Everybody twisted around in his or her seat, except Danny. He was more shocked than Paulina, but was grinning like an idiot.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part,_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend:_

Emma was smiling hugely. Sam walked down the hallway of the auditorium, dressed in her black tank top and black skirt. All eyes were on her, but she was looking ahead at Emma and smiling. The only time she looked away from the stage was to shoot a grin at Danny.

Sam walked on stage and stood next to Emma, smiling at her and acting along perfectly to the song, as if she'd been there all along. She continued to sing.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you._

Emma grabbed Sam's hand in hers, grinning and sang.

_Because I knew you:_

Paulina ran off stage, upset at the new arrival. Nobody inquired after her. In perfect harmony, they sang.

_I have been changed for good_

Sam and Emma faced each other and clasped both hands. She sang, almost recklessly.

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for._

Emma grinned and swung her arms with Sam's and sang.

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

Their voices built up together

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

They sang their different choruses in perfect harmony. And then became quiet and looked each other in the eye. They sang together, much quieter this time.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better?_

Emma broke in with her clear voice, filled with hope.

_And because I knew you:_

Sam smiled slightly, as if through tears and sang.

_Because I knew you:_

They let their voices merge and then fade away again as they sang the last two lines.

_Because I knew you:_

_I have been changed for good._

Just like Sam's audition, there was complete silence afterwards, except for a few sniffles from over-emotional girls. Then the crowd erupted, standing on their feet and giving Sam and Emma a standing ovation. The two girls on stage blushed and curtsied.

Mr. Lancer ran up to them and kissed Sam on the cheek. She looked absolutely disgusted but chose not to comment. "That was wonderful, girls!" He exclaimed. "The show's a week away, but you could do that on stage today and do so well. I'm so happy!" He brushed a tear from his eye and turned to the rest of the cast in the audience. "Early dismissal! Everybody, go home and practice your lines."

Everybody cheered. A lot of 'Thank you, Sam!' was heard and in less than five minutes only two people were left in the auditorium.

Danny stood in the middle of the aisle with his hands in his pockets. He was grinning up at Sam so hard; it looked like his face would break in half. Sam descended the stairs with mock poise and stood about a foot away from Danny.

They looked at each other warily for a moment before wrapping each other in a hug. Danny held Sam tight, as if afraid she would disappear. He mumbled, "I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

Sam took a step back and looked at him. She arched an eyebrow and said, "Danny, I always keep my word."

Danny smiled softly, leaned in and kissed her.

**Sweetness! FLUFF HEALS THE SOUL!**


	21. Bye, Bye

Sam and Danny through their arms around each other as the curtain closed on the bowing members of the cast. "IT'S OVER!" Everybody was cheering and dancing around. Danny was hugging and kissing Sam at every moment and Sam was smiling hugely.

Tucker walked up to Emma and threw his arms around her. "You were awesome!" he said, placing a kiss on her lips.

Emma blushed pink. "Thanks." She said, shyly.

"Sooo," Tucker said, looking at her slyly. "About those ten dollars you owe me…"

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes. "They're in my bag. I'll get them once I'm out of the death trap." Emma called her sparkly light blue dress the 'death trap'. It was the most uncomfortable piece of clothing she had ever tried on and it took her fifteen minutes to get it on and off.

Tucker sighed, mock impatiently. "Fine, but there's no escape for you."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Who said I want to escape?" She walked off, leaving Tucker with his mouth hanging open.

After changing out of their elaborate costumes, the cast headed to the gym, where the cast party was being held. Sam was wearing all black and a t-shirt that had the wicked logo on it. Emma was wearing pink, but Sam didn't hold it against her.

Sam was standing near the punch table when she felt something being inserted in her pocket. She grabbed it quickly. It was a folded up piece of watercolor paper with her name written on it. She smiled and unfolded the paper. On it was a sketch of her in charcoal. She was sitting on the railing of a sailing sloop and was smiling as the wind blew her hair back. The sky behind her was filled with stars. Sam felt herself choke up.

Danny wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He whispered in her ear, "Drooling yet?"

Sam turned around in his arms. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the blue-eyed boy. "I would say something like 'whenever I'm around you.' But I'm not going to, because that is way too sappy."

Danny laughed out loud. "Sam, I was such an idiot for not asking you out the moment I saw you." He said, earnestly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I won't hold it against you."

Danny held out his hand to Sam. "Will you dance with me, Voice?"

Sam cracked a grin and grabbed his hand. "Whatever you say, Cold."

They stepped onto the dance floor, where American Pie was starting to play. (**Best Song EVER!)**

Danny put his hands on Sam's waist and pulled her close. Sam put her hands behind his head and sang quietly along,

_A long, long time ago..._

_I can still remember_

_How that music used to make me smile._

_And I knew if I had my chance_

_That I could make those people dance_

_And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._

Danny grinned and joined in. He knew the words by heart, just like Sam.

_But February made me shiver_

_With every paper I'd deliver._

_Bad news on the doorstep;_

_I couldn't take one more step._

_I can't remember if I cried_

_When I read about his widowed bride,_

_But something touched me deep inside_

_The day the music died._

Everyone was singing along at this point. If you don't know the chorus to American Pie, you are seriously musically deprived. They sang slowly.

_So bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my Chevy to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_And them good old boys were drinking' whiskey and rye_

_Singing', this'll be the day that I die._

_This'll be the day that I die._

Danny spun Sam around and she laughed. The group let out a whoop. Everybody started jumping to the beat of the music as it sped up. Sam and Danny were grinning as they shouted at each other.

_Did you write the book of love?_

_And do you have faith in God above,_

_If the Bible tells you so? _

_Do you believe in rock 'n roll,_

_Can music save your mortal soul?_

_And can you teach me how to dance real slow? _

Sam pretended to jam on a guitar. Danny watched her, laughing. He then pretended to sing into a microphone. The music slowed down a little.

_Well, I know that you're in love with him_

_Cause I saw you dancing' in the gym._

_You both kicked off your shoes._

_Man, I dig those rhythm and blues._

_I was a lonely teenage broncing buck_

_With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,_

_But I knew I was out of luck_

_The day the music died._

_I started singing',_

_Bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my Chevy to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_Them good old boys were drinking' whiskey and rye_

_And singing', this'll be the day that I die._ (Sam and Danny yelled '"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!")

_This'll be the day that I die._

_Now for ten years we've been on our own_

_And moss grows fat on a Rollin' stone,_

_But that's not how it used to be._

_When the jester sang for the king and queen,_

_In a coat he borrowed from James dean_

_And a voice that came from you and me,_

Sam fell to her knees, jamming on her guitar.

_Oh, and while the king was looking down,_

_The jester stole his thorny crown._

_The courtroom was adjourned;_

_No verdict was returned._

_And while Lennon read a book of Marx,_

_The quartet practiced in the park,_

_And we sang dirges in the dark_

_The day the music died._

_We were singing,_

_Bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my Chevy to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_Them good old boys were drinking' whiskey and rye_

_And singing', this'll be the day that I die._

_This'll be the day that I die._

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter._

_The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,_

_Eight miles high and falling fast._

_It landed foul on the grass._

_The players tried for a forward pass,_

_With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._

Sam and Danny acted the same throughout the song. Sam's favorite lyrics came and she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck again, swaying. She continued to sing along.

_I met a girl who sang the blues_

_And I asked her for some happy news,_

_But she just smiled and turned away._

_I went down to the sacred store_

_Where I'd heard the music years before,_

_But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

_And in the streets: the children screamed, _(A few kids screamed at the party. Danny chuckled.)

_The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed._

_But not a word was spoken;_

_The church bells all were broken._

_And the three men I admire most:_

_The father, son, and the holy ghost,_

_They caught the last train for the coast_

_The day the music died._

Everybody in the room was swaying at this point.

_And they were singing,_

_Bye-bye, miss American pie._

_Drove my Chevy to the levee,_

_But the levee was dry._

_And them good old boys were drinking' whiskey and rye_

_Singing', this'll be the day that I die._

_This'll be the day that I die._

A cheer went up and everybody clapped. Outside a huge thunderbolt was heard. Danny whispered in Sam's ear. "You promise you're not going to leave again?"

Sam smiled. "I always keep my word."

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

**It's over. Wow…This has been going on forever! How is this possible?**

**Well, if you haven't reviewed before, now would be the time to do it. Try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Here's some info**

**Wicked: Elphaba's skin is green and she is rejected and moced for it. When she goes to Shiz, a college in Oz she is finally accepted for who she is and it is discovered she has magical powers. She is assigned to a room with Galinda, a snotty popular girl who is actually pretty nice. They hate each other on sight. Galinda's boyfriend is Fiyero. After a while, Galinda and Elphaba become friends. Elphaba goes to the Emerald city to solve a problem that has been recurring in Oz. Right before she goes; it is revealed Fiyero loves her, not Galinda. Galinda, heartbroken, goes with Elphaba to the Emeral city. There Elphaba finds out the wizard is evil and wants her to join him. Elphaba rebels and runs away. Galinda stays and joins up with the wizard. Because she has been promoted to 'Good Witch' it is arranged she get to marry Fiyero. While they are engaged, Fiyero runs away to be with Elphaba. He ends up being trapped by Witch Hunters and is only saved when Elphaba turns him into the Scarecrow! Elphaba stages her own death after a touching scene with Galinda and runs away with Fiyero.**

**Complicated? YEAH!**

**Thank you! Goodnight!**


End file.
